Infinity Wars Prime Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Thanos asked if I was to conduct his requiem. And so I have... but my work is far from done. My future is blank... now that past is dead. | Speaker = Requiem | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Unidentified Soul World residents * * * * * * "Old Woman Gamora" * * * ** Numerous unnamed Chitauri Races and Species: * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** **** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ** * Items: * * ** ** ** * and * * * * * Requiem's armor Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Loki inspects the library of Omnipotence City and finds out none of the stories show him being the hero. He determines somebody must be behind this occurrence. The tomekeeper Flowa directs him to a book involving different universes. Loki finds out the story starts with him, but most of its pages are torn. Flowa tells him the story involved the God Quarry, and Loki enlists her help to investigate. Meanwhile, Adam Warlock seeks Doctor Strange's help to investigate the corruption that is spreading within Soulworld. In order to save Warlock's life when they venture into Soulworld, Strange sees himself forced to reveal that he has the Time Stone. Strange tries to convince Warlock to hand over the Soul Gem, but he refuses. Before leaving, Warlock warns Strange about Thanos' imminent intervention. In Chitauri Prime, Thanos sets out to find the Infinity Stones, but he's killed by a mysterious assailant. Detailed Summary Inside the library of Omnipotence City, Loki ponders in front of a assortment of scrolls and books scattered on a table why can't he find a story in which he's the hero, and deduces somebody must be behind this occurrence. The tomekeeper Flowa approaches Loki to inform him the library is closing, and she ends up dragging Loki away by one of his horns. Loki accuses Flowa her books are wrong, ignoring what has come to tell a story from a different point of view, which causes not everything to make sense. When he inquires about different universes with the same people, Flowa takes him back into the library, having recalled something about that matter. While searching for this book, Flowa explains Freyja had ordered the Asgardian tomekeepers such as herself to copy important text and keep them in various places, such as Omnipotence City, which proved useful following Asgardia's destruction. Flowa hands over Loki a book she describes it's about "familial strife and a war of worlds." When Loki opens it, he not only finds the story begins with him, but also that most pages have been ripped, the later discovery also enraging Flowa. Loki asks her what does she know of the tale, and she answers that it had something to do with the God Quarry, which she warns is protected by The Coven. Flowa prepares to kick Loki out, but he requests his company in a journey to the God Quarry. She accepts, arguing she always wanted to travel and get the chance to write a tome of her own. Meanwhile, Adam Warlock recalls the current state of the Soulworld, making notice that the bright realm feels like it's being drained away, somehow, though none of its inhabitants seem to notice. He's talking with Doctor Strange at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Strange insists the Infinity Stones were destroyed, but Warlock asks him if he possesses the Time Stone. Without answering the question, Strange asks Warlock if he's planning to assemble the stones, and Warlock clarifies he's not. After searching through a drawer, Strange picks up a glowing blue thread he describes as the Ropes of the Xiand Nomads, tethers capable of spanning dimensional doors. The two heroes fasten the rope to their waists, and a portal to Soulworld opens. As Warlock ventures into the portal on his own under Stragen's advice, Stephen asks him to tell him upon return why didn't he mention he was with Kang recently, explaining he could sense the tachyons. Warlock finds the Soulworld under a sandstorm, with its inhabitants running away from a Soul-Eater. Adam tries to engage the creature, but finds he's powerless. Stephen decides to astrally project to Soulworld, and finds Adam impaled by one of the monster's legs. Doctor Strange returns to his body and makes the Time Stone appear, using it to reverse time and tell his past self to pull Adam out early. Adam's life is saved, and they both return to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Warlock accuses Strange of not telling him he had the Time Stone, but Stephen retorts pointing out Adam didn't tell him that Kang brought him to the present. While pouring himself a drink, Stephen explains that Gamora had visited him not long ago and showed him some of Soulworld through her dreams, and that the situation has worsened ever since. Stephen suggests Adam gave him the Soul Stone, but he refuses. Doctor Strange asks Adam what did Kang want in return for his assistance, and Warlock reveals the payment demanded was the Time Stone. Before leaving, Warlock warns Strange that Kang won't be the only person looking for the Infinity Stones, hinting at Thanos' imminent intervention. In Chitauri Prime, Thanos prepares to rally the Chitauri to find the Infinity Stones, claiming that they're his as they were once before. A shadowy figure appears from behind, stabbing Thanos from behind with a sword. The mysterious assailant pulls out her weapon as Thanos turns back to her, having recognized her identity by the design of the weapon. The Mad Titan asks his attacker if she's going to conduct his requiem with it. Brushing off Thanos' final words, the attacker beheads him. In his final moments of consciousness, Thanos embraces his death, since it means the future he dreaded is no more, and he thinks to himself that he is made whole. A Chitauri foot-soldier steps in to inform Thanos' murderer that by the rules of combat, she's their new master. She tells the Chitauri she wants them to die, and releases a poisonous green fog from her suit, killing the armada. While destroying Thanos' gauntlet with her sword, the mysterious figure thinks to herself that her work is far from done, and that her future is blank since the past is now dead. | Solicit = Trust us, Marvel Fans – before the INFINITY WARS begin to rage comes this shocking chapter of the cosmic saga that you will not want to miss! The ramifications of this issue will be felt throughout Infinity for years to come! We can say NO MORE! | Notes = * This issue's recap mistakenly identifies Drax the Destroyer as the wielder of the Power Stone when it's in reality in the hands of Star-Lord. * Flowa mentions the destruction of Asgardia which occurred in . * Doctor Strange initially claims that the Infinity Stones were destroyed, as it happened in . * Doctor Strange mentions having picked up the Ropes of the Xiand Nomads in his recent travels. He's referring to his exploation of the cosmos which happened between -6. It was during these travels that he also obtained the Time Stone, namely in issue #3. * Warlock mentions retrieving the Soul Gem from Ultron, which happened in . * Warlock made an alliance with Kang the Conqueror to retrieve the Soul Gem in exchange for the Time Stone in * Doctor Strange mentions he was visited by Gamora, who showed him the condition of Soulworld. This happened in . * Thanos mentions to have seen the future and met his future self. This happened in -18. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included